A Brothers Bond
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: A mission gone wrong has terrible consequences. Consequences Tails has to face... *One-shot*


A Brothers Bond

**A/N: This is my first story hope you enjoy it. Please review when you finish reading it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Tails P.O.V**

The field was marked all over with craters as I landed from the last blow I brought towards him. I could still not believe I was fighting my best friend. This was all Eggman's fault. His fault that my best friend, my brother was fighting me. I tried to reason with him, tried to bring his old self back. Of course it was pointless as he wasn't listening to me. He wasn't listening to anybody, but his master.

If only he didn't go on that mission without me. If only I found out his plan before he went through with it. The one time I wasn't ready, the one time, and it comes back to haunt me. Of course he was captured, even with his skills. It wasn't enough to defeat the overwhelming army of robots

He was taken to Eggman. I can only imagine what Eggman was thinking. He probably thought of how he was going to take advantage of this moment. I found out from Rouge that Eggman had made a new machine. He called it the "Roboticizor". We had no idea what it was supposed to do at the time, but now that I've seen what it can do, what it did to my brother I know now how evil it is. Of course Eggman used it on him. He was Eggman's first test subject. The test was a success of course. He had finally found a way to turn people into robots. It takes away their free will and uses them as slaves. Or weapons of mass destruction used to take over the world.

He must have thought that using "him" as a weapon would bring the Eggman Empire to greatness. But after I found out he went on the mission without me, I hurried over to Eggman's base, hoping that I can make it in time to help him out. He wasn't responding to his communicator. I sneaked into the base with no problems. It seemed a little too easy. When I finally reached the center of the base I was shocked at what I found. I saw red optics staring straight at me. I quickly scanned the room. To the right was a bunch of control panels and computers. To the left was a tube that was connected to a dash board. I guessed that that was the Roboticizor.

After a while my eyes lingered back to the optics. I wasn't sure if those were Metal Sonic's or a different robot entirely. The robot hadn't moved an inch nor did his gaze move. I had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon. I was right, when Eggman's voice came out of a speaker. He started with his oh so well known laugh, then he commanded the robot to capture me. During that command he announced the robots name, completely surprising me. The robot complied too the plan and launched his attack. That's how we got to where we were; standing in the middle of a destroyed field. How we got to me having to fight my brother.

I finally mustered the courage and strength to attempt to reason with him once again. "Please don't do this. Fight Eggman's control over you. Please I want my brother back! FIGHT FOR CONTROL!" Then for the first time he actually responded. His voice was so different than before. It sounded more robotic than Mobian. "**I have orders to capture you. You can either surrender and no further harm will be done to you. Or I will be complied to capture you the hard way**". At that moment I decided that I was not going to give up. Not now, not ever. "Well I hope you have more power than what you showed me, because you're going to have to take me BY FORCE!" I immediately got into a fighting stance to show that I was ready to fight back. "**So be it**". He was about to launch himself forward when a red blur punched him, which pushed him back into a tree.

"C'mon are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to do something!" It was Knuckles, he came just in time… maybe he knows how to fix this mess! "Knuckles we don't have time to waste talking to him. Just focus on destroying the robot!" A deep voice spoke, as Shadow appeared behind Knuckles. "NO!" They both turned towards me, pondering why I wouldn't want to destroy our current enemy, a Metal Sonic series. "What do you mean 'no'? It's not your opinion on which robots we can and can't destroy. We don't have time to waste, we have to go find and help –"I interrupted Knuckles, "Then I advise you don't smash his skull in or fry his circuits!" Knuckles looked wide eyed at me and then quickly at the robot that recovered from being phased by Knuckles.

"Oh my god. You're kidding me right? You have to be kidding!" I shook my head, as hard as it was that's the truth and the truth hurts. "Then that changes everything. Does this have anything to do with the new machine the Doctor made? He called it the "Roboticizor" which seems to fit this situation perfectly." Shadows eyes darted over to the robot, anticipating an attack he charged up a Chaos Spear. I shook my head again "Yes" I managed to say without crying. This situation was taking its toll on me. Shadow then looked towards me and nodded. "Alright then, when I return to the base I will inform Rouge and the Commander about this. For now Knuckles, take Tails and go back to the workshop. I'll handle this situation. NOW GO! I'll do my best not to damage any of the exterior or interior, for when we reverse this it might have some unwanted side effects. Also one of you must inform Amy about this. She deserves to know." Knuckles stepped up and offered, but I told him I would do it.

My reasoning for it was this: "If anyone's going to tell her it should be me. I know how much pain she will go through, so I can give her comfort." Knuckles and I took off, hearing a "Chaos Spear!" back at the field. I winced hoping Shadow would keep his promise and not hurt him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But to make it up to you I won't stop until I find a way to reverse this. That's a promise. A promise I'm going to make to you, my big brother, my hero, I promise you… Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it and be honest with me. And if your confused, that's good because so am I. I have no idea what I wrote. Once again first story, trust me my other stories I'm working on our much easier to understand. If you have any ideas on how I can improve please tell me in the reviews. If you liked it please tell me your favorite part. Hope you enjoyed it or not.**


End file.
